Come Back To Me
by Flowery
Summary: yuki's been molested by kyo's enemy and kyo wants revenge. kyoxyuki. *slash*


Come Back To Me  
  
***  
  
This is a yaoi story between Yuki and Kyo. I think there are going to be some OOC, and angst part. Forgive the OOC, please? ^_^ Oh, and the grammar! ::smacked head:: Just some announcement ... some of the characters I made up myself.  
  
Dedicated this to Daegwenn, Tika, Ferrum, Hisashi, Lily and Yuki Sohma. Thanks a lot for your words; I really appreciate it. ^_^ Enjoy?  
  
***  
  
Kyo shook his head and glared at the boys beneath him. "If you want to fight me, then you need higher skills then this," he smirked and walked away.  
  
"Darn ...", Ken moaned and rubbed his arm. "Now I have to find out other ways to beat him ..."  
  
***  
  
"Kyo-kun!", Tohru called and walked to him. "I heard you were fighting again?"  
  
Kyo yawned. "Ah, it doesn't matter anyway."  
  
"But it does!", Tohru said and silently added, //For Souma-kun ...//  
  
"I'm alright," Kyo reassured her. "I'm not going to die so easy. Well, see you at class, alright?", he walked away.  
  
"Kyo-kun ...", Tohru sighed. "Don't you know that Souma-kun was so worried about you?"  
  
***  
  
"Ah! Souma-kun! You don't have to wait for me today!", Tohru smiled. "I have to clean up the class first! Maybe you can go home with Kyo-kun."  
  
Yuki flinched at the name. "Honda-san ... did he ..."  
  
"I'll tell you about it later! I promise!", Tohru smiled and Yuki nodded slowly. "See you later!"  
  
Yuki smiled and turned around. He walked downstairs and stopped. Kyo is walking upstairs. He stopped too and stared at Yuki. " ... Kyo."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You were fighting again."  
  
"And I won again."  
  
Yuki shook his head. "That's not it ... why?"  
  
"Because he always challenged me?", Kyo frowned. "Where is Tohru-kun?"  
  
"Honda-san is cleaning her class now," Yuki stared at Kyo. "If you want to wait for him, then do it. I'm going home."  
  
"Wait! Let's walk together," Kyo said and cupped his chin. "Wait for me outside, okay?"  
  
Yuki blushed and looked away. He quickly walked downstairs before Kyo can see his face. Kyo smirked and shook his head.  
  
Ken stared at the view with interest all over his face from above them ...  
  
***  
  
Yuki sighed and touched his chin slowly. //Baka neko ... didn't he realize that ... it was ... an ... an ... an erotic action????//  
  
Ken walked to him. "Hey, blue-head. Waiting for someone?"  
  
Yuki stared at him and decided not to play with him.  
  
Ken pulled him roughly. "Too bad, we don't need your answer either," he smirked and covered Yuki's mouth.  
  
Yuki gasped. //KYO!!!//  
  
***  
  
Kyo glanced around. "Where is he ...?"  
  
He leaned his back against the wall. "Maybe he got mad and walked home himself? What did I do wrong anyway? Oh well, let's just ask him later ..."  
  
***  
  
"Tadaima!!"  
  
"Okaeri-nasai!", Shigure smiled and blinked. "You're alone?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Tohru-kun hasn't come home yet and so does Yuki ..."  
  
"Tohru-kun is cleaning her class first," Kyo frowned. "Yuki?"  
  
//Maybe he's still on his way ... found something interesting ...//, Kyo shrugged. "Maybe he found something interesting on his way."  
  
"Ah well, okay then," Shigure smiled.  
  
However, Kyo couldn't stop worrying about his lover.  
  
***  
  
"Where is he????", Kyo growled and sat on the roof. "It's almost dinner time and he ..."  
  
"Kyo-kun, you're worrying about him, right?", Tohru's head popped from the window and she smiled. "You should go look for him."  
  
Kyo blushed. "NA - NANI????"  
  
"Ah, even though you two tried to hide it away from me, but I knew it right away," Tohru sat beside Kyo. "I'm worried about him too. What if something happens to him?"  
  
"He's strong," Kyo murmured. "I could never win from him."  
  
"It's not about skills ...", Tohru's face become -_-. "But about souls ..."  
  
"Souls?"  
  
"Maybe he has more skills from you ... but your soul is higher than his ...", Tohru sighed and tilted her head to one side. "Kyo-kun, I think you really have to go to look for him."  
  
Kyo pondered the words inwardly. He shrugged and stood up. "Alright, we'll wait for another fifteen minutes. Then, if he still ... I'll look for him."  
  
"Hai!", Tohru smiled and followed him.  
  
***  
  
Yuki walked slowly and glared at the door. His clothes are a mess. Someone has ripped the buttons. And his face is dirty. Yuki clutched his chest and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ta - tadaima," he said calmly.  
  
Kyo rushed down as soon as he can after he heard Yuki's voice. Breathless, he stared at Yuki and was about to snapped him when suddenly he choked on Yuki's body. "Yu ... Yuki?"  
  
"Kyo, I'm sorry I didn't come home with you," Yuki tried to smile.  
  
"That doesn't matter," Kyo still blinked on Yuki's clothes. "Who did this to you?"  
  
"I fell."  
  
"Don't lie!!", Kyo pinned him to the wall. "Don't make me force it out from you, Yuki," he said with a dangerous voice. "Who did this to you?"  
  
Yuki looked away. "I'm tired."  
  
"Yuki."  
  
"I don't want to talk about this right now!!", Yuki cried and pushed Kyo away. "Not now!!"  
  
Tohru and Shigure walked out from the living room and blinked at Yuki. Tohru walked to him. "Oh, Souma-kun, what happened?"  
  
Shigure put his hand on Tohru's shoulder and shook his head. "Take him to his bedroom, Tohru-kun."  
  
"Ha ... hai," Tohru nodded and walked with Yuki upstairs.  
  
Kyo clenched his fists. "I see ... so he doesn't want to tell me about it. Alright, I'll find it myself!", he exclaimed and ran out the house.  
  
"Kyo-kun!"  
  
***  
  
Yuki sat on his bed, stared blankly at the food that Tohru brought him. //Baka neko ... I hope he's not going to do anything ...//  
  
Tohru entered the room and frowned. "Souma-kun ... I think you has to eat."  
  
Yuki shook his head. "I'm not hungry. Where is Kyo?"  
  
"He went out ... but I'm sure he'll come back," Tohru smiled.  
  
"I hope ..."  
  
Tohru sat beside him and touched his shoulder. "Souma-kun ... why you didn't tell Kyo-kun who did this to you? I think Kyo-kun was so mad ..."  
  
"I just can't," Yuki said. "It's not that bad anyway."  
  
"But, Souma-kun ..."  
  
"Tohru-kun," Shigure opened the door. "I need your help down there."  
  
"Hai! I'm sorry, why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
Shigure just smiled and let Tohru walked first. He stared at Yuki and winked. "Rest well."  
  
***  
  
Kyo walked on the pavement with rage. He fished his hands into his jacket's pockets. He gritted his teeth hard. //I just can't take it ... who did it to you, Yuki? Why didn't you tell me?//  
  
Kyo bumped on someone.  
  
That person is Ken.  
  
"Well, if it isn't our powerful enemy, Kyo!", Ken smirked and his friends laughed. "Walking alone in the middle of the night, eh? You're not afraid to bad people of the night?"  
  
Kyo ignored it and Ken fumed.  
  
"Not feeling to fight right now, I see," Ken laughed mockingly. "You're a coward. Just like that other Souma."  
  
Now that made Kyo stopped.  
  
He turned around. "What did you just say?"  
  
"You're a coward, just like that other Souma. He didn't even screamed when I touched him. His face showed his fear, but he remained silent."  
  
Now it all makes sense.  
  
Kyo clenched his fists tight. "Omae ..."  
  
Ken laughed. "Come on, fight me!"  
  
"You didn't even have to tell me!", Kyo exclaimed in rage and attacked him.  
  
***  
  
Yuki stared outside the window and sighed. "Kyo ... come home, please ... baka neko ..."  
  
***  
  
Kyo, breathlessly, glared at Ken. "You ... if you ever dare touch him again, hell are your next place."  
  
"You love him so much ... don't you?"  
  
Kyo grabbed his jacket and walked away. "I think I don't have to answer it."  
  
***  
  
Kyo walked to the door and Yuki saw him. Yuki ran downstairs right away. Kyo opened the door and held his breath as Yuki ran to him and hugged him. "Yuki ..."  
  
"Baka! Where have you been!", Yuki cried as he hugged Kyo.  
  
"Itai! My body hurts!", Kyo growled and pushed him gently.  
  
"You're bleeding," Yuki said and touched Kyo's face.  
  
"It's nothing, you don't have to worry about it."  
  
"But -"  
  
"Yuki, please."  
  
"But I'm worried about you!!", Yuki exclaimed and burst out with tears. "I was so worried about you, baka! You made me scared to death! You ... you ..."  
  
There's no way Kyo can stop him, so he just hugged Yuki. "I'm sorry, Yuki ... I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry is not enough ...", Yuki said between sobs. Kyo wiped his tears and he smiled. "Let's clean your wounds."  
  
***  
  
Kyo laid his head on Yuki's lap and closed his eyes. Yuki stroke his hair and he enjoyed it very much. "Yuki ... I don't want us to be like this forever."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Kyo sat up and grabbed Yuki's hands. "I want us to be more honest with each other."  
  
Yuki stared at him and smiled. "I know ... I will try, I promise."  
  
"Good," Kyo sighed in relief. "Yuki ... I ...", he gulped and bit his lip. It's so hard to say those three words to him, ESPECIALLY to him ... "I ..."  
  
Yuki leaned forward and kissed Kyo softly. "I know, Kyo. You didn't have to say it."  
  
Kyo nodded and kissed Yuki back.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
